Percy's Apology
by rockmysocks456
Summary: What COULD HAVE happened if Percy had apologized alot earlier in the series...


_* This is an alternatative chapter of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix if Percy had apologized sooner. SPOILERS, SPOILERS, STOP READING IF YOU DON'T WANNA FIND OUT SPOILERS!_

* * *

The portkey hit the dusty floor of number 12 Grimmauld Place as Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry materialised around it.

"Kreacher! Away with you!" Sirius's voice boomed as they staggered to their feet.

Kreacher trudged away and Sirius said, his tone changing completely to a worried and soft one, "What's happened?"

It was then that Harry realized all eyes were on him. "Ask Harry," Fred said unneccessarily, "He saw it happen."

Reluctantly, not wishing to relive the event again, repeated the story to Sirius who listened carefully, eyes on Harry the entire time.

"We've got to get to St. Mungo's." Ginny said quickly, "Sirius have you got any cloaks or anything you could lend us?"

"Now, wait, we can't just all go tearing off to St. Mungo's!"

"He's our dad-!" George started to say but Sirius cut him off.

"How would the Ministry expect you to know what's happened to your father before your mother even knows? Fudge would go mad, put Harry in an asylum if they knew he was seeing things happen miles away! Have you any idea what they could do with that kind of information?"

This did not make Harry feel any better. The room was uncomfortably silent.

Sirius sighed and led them all into the basement kitchen, "Shall we have a drink while we wait?" He waved his wand, "_Accio butterbeer!_"

Half a dozen bottles of butterbeer came flying, skidding to a halt at the end of the dining table.

That was the longest night Harry had ever endured. All four Weasley children were sitting around the table in shock, grieving with no tears. Ginny was curled up in a ball, her head in her knees; Ron was sitting clenching his bottle with unnecessary strength; Fred was shaking; and George was turning different shades of white. Harry knew that Sirius felt the same way he did. Like intruders on a family gathering, who had no way of escape. A sudden burst of light, fire by the looks of it, appeared in the kitchen. A scroll of parchment, accompanied by a single golden feather landed gently on the table.

"Fawkes!" Sirius exclaimed as everyone recovered from the sudden surprise.

Sirius snatched up the paper and read it quickly, he then handed it off to George who took it with rebellious force. "_Dad is still alive. I'm setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum._"

Silence fell once more over the kitchen. Hours passed and each person spent that time in their own way of coping. Ginny was still in a ball, trembling with silent tears, Ron was resting his head on the table, eyes wide, Fred's head had fallen against his shoulder as he slept, and George was fighting to stay awake, his head dipping towards the table only to snap back up.

The door opened to reveal Mrs. Weasley, looking exhausted and pale but she said softly, "He's going to be alright. He's sleeping, Bill's sitting with him now. We can all go see him later."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and joy.

"Breakfast then?" Sirius said counting everyone around him.

"I've got it, Sirius." Mrs. Weasley said happily.

She bustled around making breakfast when the door opened. Everyone turned to face it and saw, each person equally shocked, Percy. Pale white and still in his traveling cloak he said weakly, "I just got the news, is dad alright?" Fred and George's expressions both transformed into anger, while the others all continued to look surprised. Sirius finally answered him, "Yes, he's at St. Mungo's."

Percy looked at them all and said solemnly, "I was a fool, an idiot, a-a-"

"A git." Fred added helpfully.

"A prat." George contributed.

Percy swallowed and said, "Y-Yes, all of those things and more! I realize this now, and I'd like to extend my deepest apologies. I never meant for things to go so far, and the apology is of course directed at all of you," He said addressing his family, "But also towards you Harry, I've believed you ever since you first said You-Know-Who was back. I just- I thought my job at the Ministry would-would somehow make things easier on everyone... and I became so obsessed I- I'm sorry, everyone. For everthing."

Silence.

"Oh, _Percy!"_ Mrs. Weasley said tearfully. Abandoning her position at the stove she ran over and hugged her son.

"Th-Thanks, Perce, you stupid prat." Fred and George said smiling simulataneously.

"Join us for breakfast then old chum?" George asked with a fake courteosy.

Percy smiled weakly and took a seat beside Ginny.


End file.
